pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bastian
By seeing that ur userpage is completely empty, I don't think that u'll ever see this message. Not matter, I'm writing you about the Mo/Me SB Underworld build. Your vote is completely ridiculous, I guess you haven't tried it out, just u wanted your voice to be heard, and gave a rating. Which is totally incorrect. * You said it's hard to play due to SB nerf. Man, and what about the other 21343573 Spirit Bonding build? Those're ignored or what? Think what you write! * Slow with more than 3 foes? ARE YOU MENTAL?? THE ELITE SOJ DAMAGES ALL FOES!!! * ENergy regen: yeah, against one enemy u'll have energy as with at least +4 energy regen. Isn't that enough to keep up two enchants?? Or if not, stop maintaining retribution and blessed aura. * Spell Breaker. HAVE YOU EVER BEEN AT UW WITH A SOLO BUILD? Why the hell do u need spell breaker? Duo builds DO carry SB but there's another player to deal damage, but it's completely useless. * The only thing I agree with you is innovation points. * Are you such a moron? I have a €10.000 bet you haven't tried it out OR if you did, than you're noob. Gelei 09:20, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :And welcome to PvXWiki and stuff... - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:24, 17 April 2008 (EDT) Dear Gelei, I refer to your message: "By seeing that ur userpage is completely empty, I don't think that u'll ever see this message. Not matter, I'm writing you about the Mo/Me SB Underworld build. Your vote is completely ridiculous, I guess you haven't tried it out, just u wanted your voice to be heard, and gave a rating. Which is totally incorrect. -> As you can see from the first time I was active on that page, I took myself quite some time to test this build in the UW and several other places, where I'm quite often - so no, I'm neither noob nor retarded enough to vote on a build I haven"t tested. I think my vote is 1. MINE and 2. correct. * You said it's hard to play due to SB nerf. Man, and what about the other 21343573 Spirit Bonding build? Those're ignored or what? Think what you write! -> The other number SB builds use it in conjunction with soa, which makes tanking easier - I'm just saying it's hard to play, especially for beginners (which are the target group of pvxwiki). * Slow with more than 3 foes? ARE YOU MENTAL?? THE ELITE SOJ DAMAGES ALL FOES!!! -> Correct, but with more than 3 melees, they leave the fight to regenerate - contrary to Elementalist single UW builds. * ENergy regen: yeah, against one enemy u'll have energy as with at least +4 energy regen. Isn't that enough to keep up two enchants?? Or if not, stop maintaining retribution and blessed aura. -> Yes, but it still takes time, because your energy does get low, even if you wait for your health to go down to 50% before reactivating SB. * Spell Breaker. HAVE YOU EVER BEEN AT UW WITH A SOLO BUILD? Why the hell do u need spell breaker? Duo builds DO carry SB but there's another player to deal damage, but it's completely useless. -> You don't need SB in UW, but in other areas. That's why I gave it few points in universality. * The only thing I agree with you is innovation points. -> Thanks. * Are you such a moron? I have a €10.000 bet you haven't tried it out OR if you did, than you're noob. -> No comment on random insults. Please think or ask before insulting other people. Just because the people in your school might treat you bad, don't let it out on others who still care what you think. Regards, Bastian 09:33, 17 April 2008 (EDT) PS: I leave a copy of this at my space. :Just as a by the way, the correct way to sign comments on a talk page is using "~~~~" and you seem to have left this on his user page rather than his user talk page. You shouldn't really touch other people's user pages, but I assume that was just a mistake. I also suggest Gelei checks out PvX:NPA. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:34, 17 April 2008 (EDT) ::Fixed, thanks for the welcome and the hint :) Bastian 09:37, 17 April 2008 (EDT) Hello good sir You write your comments at an unnecessary length so as to convey intelligence, when in reality you just annoy people who aren't interested in playing e-drama with total shitters and want to see your opinion. But your arrogance is on a level of insulting that is seriously shocking. So here's a line by line: *''Applying pressure means one thing: survive longer than the enemy. You won't survive if you can't heal yourself. So either spike/nuke them or make sure your build survives.'' **No, applying pressure means doing more damage than their monks can heal in the same space of time while still maintain defense and damage compression (spikes) to break through solid defense/healing. Furthermore, stating that builds have to be able to survive is a horridly tunnel vision view of the game. Even a split build (balanced split, not dedicated) doesn't need self healing. As a final point, nuking=pressure. Its exactly what pressure is. *"OK, finally the discussion is at a serious level. In RA/CM, you can get along quite well with something like a BA Ranger, which has condition removal, decent healing and the ability to outpressure any enemy. The pressure with the BA comes from frequent interrupts and constant degen. To quote myself (a very popular thing among scientists ;) ), it survives longer than the enemy, it's a good pressure build." **You know what I think about your statement about serious discussion and RA. Going forward, though. BA can certainly not out-pressure anything, even in the perfect conditions (for the BA) as a monk you shouldn't die. A flexible assassin, a built-for-splitting warrior, and even things like hybrid ritualists can beat BA. And of course, if you're good and casting spells, you just stand behind a rock. I doubt your a scientist. Because no scientist actually goes around telling people he never met what his real life profession is. And I already refuted your point about pressure. *(I'm ignoring the point about AB backline, its not important.)"The target group of PvXWiki clearly aren't professional PvP guilds, but bad or beginning players, other ones can make their builds themselves (I'm exaggerating a bit, but I wanted to make sure everyone gets the point :P)." **No, PvX is an archive. Nothing more or nothing less. Its target audience is anyone who is interested. Also, the way you say "clearly" indicates that, to, perhaps a "good player" such as you, would know obviously that the site isn't designed for one so grand as him. But if you consider yourself good and then say this site isnt meant for good people, why are you here? *(Again, ignoring a couple extraneous sentences.)"Thus, every pressure (!) character submitted for AB should be autonomous, in my opinion. About getting kills quickly in RA/CM - sure, I agree, there's no point in saving lives in CM :) But this build isn't really great at killing stuff quickly, it more provides a good constant dps, but that's not what you're looking for." **Your point about AB would be totally correct, however, that is the case for builds solely submitted for AB, not for ALSO TA. This means that the better theatre of play(TA) is given precedence over the bad play. Also, its apparent if you have knowledge of the meta, that it is principally a TA build. This build is not about DPS per se, also. Its about doing bleeding poison stacks every 2 seconds from a range. *(I don't really have to quote the first 2 sentences, do I?)Coming back to the topic, I don't think this build will be able to kill any "Great" rated AB/RA build in a 1on1 fight, if played by equally skilled players. **While 1v1 is what happens a lot in AB/RA, its important to note that we don't post anything to the lowest common denominator on PvX, we document builds on the highest level of play for the build and use variants and usage for lower levels. *(Incomplete quote, I know, but the sentence has 2 points to disprove)In group fights, there still are better ways to play a spear-pet-ranger in my opinion, if this restriction is necessary. If not, there are far better ways to pressure, **If by group you mean TA, i'll quote the trolls:"not rly". Doing bleeding poison cripple and DW along with a pet that does good damage, and doing all of the conditions from a range, is amazing. *but I don't need to explain game mechanics to people, as I learned from Frosty (who actually is the only person in this discussion that I take serious for contributing seriously...). **Frost is pretty smart. And I didn't really contribute to the discussion so i can't feel insulted. But, to be honest, frosty was the only actually talking to you instead of posting random comments. *One last piece of advice for all the people who felt so offended by my horrible, exaggerating, arrogant way of talking: Don't worry too much about how people say stuff, but what they say, one way or the other. I was damn right with everything I said and if you were really interested in making a good build, you wouldn't care so much about my bad character but more about my contribution to the build. **PvX documents builds, we don't fucking care if you're good or not. This is not a competition, this is about posting and documenting the builds that define the game that we all play. And in this case especially, if you had eyes, you'd know it was copy-pasted from the TA Hex build that is currently the TA hex meta. So this person who posted wasn't looking to "make a good build", they were looking to document the meta. Unlike you, who sought to give your opinion, and change, the build that is being used by 60% of the TA population. Honestly, I tried to be polite here, because if I talked shit you'd just get more arrogant and lofty and act superior instead of actually answering my points. But you, sir, are fucking terrible at this game (atleast from the way you post), and ridiculously arrogant.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 16:54, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :First of all, thank you for your post, I didn't expect such a polite answer :). You are right with everything you say about me personally, I can't argue about that, but I just don't really care, don't ask me why. You are also very right about every point you made concerning the build, but I think you very much constrain it to TA (or even GvG, when you talk about splits). I have long experience with GvG and I'm sure this build is very good in main teams or TA teams. But I tried this build in RA and AB and there, my points are right. There, it is about who survives longer, when playing pressure builds and that's where this build loses effectiveness. About the pressure in TA: I think every shock axe warrior or normal bunny with knockdowns applies better pressure in conjunction with a ranger with interrupts than this build with either a dedicated frontline character or an interrupter, because of better synergy (KD and Interrupts is nice, bringing a BA/MA ranger next to this one, however...). Bastian 02:00, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :Except, you would never run this with another ranger unless it was a r/p dazeagon for the sake of conditions(and that would be bad, lets make sure everyone knows that). This is not a "balanced" build. its not meant to play with MA, its meant to be in gay teams like hexes, r/p r/p rt/mo mo/w, etc, and thats not meta. What is meta is hexes. This sends out a -7 degen every 2 seconds against a team that is soul binded and a necro and monk that are VoR'd.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 07:48, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::"its meant to be in gay teams like hexes, r/p r/p rt/mo mo/w, etc, and thats not meta. What is meta is hexes." - I'm not quite sure I get this, but I see what you mean. You would use this as a sort of "frontliner" in a hex team... Well, might work. Hex is gay :P ::So, I suggest we end this discussion now, I think we know everyone's point of view and I'm glad we finally were able to talk about the build itself :) Bastian 09:54, 30 September 2008 (EDT)